


sunday afternoon

by chuckie_tea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Prompto is an idiot, and doesn't know how to handle his gigantic crush on Noct, as in there are literally no spoilers but i'd rather be safe than sorry so play the damn game, mostly spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckie_tea/pseuds/chuckie_tea
Summary: Prompto reconsiders his entire life when he wakes up with Noctis wrapped around him in their tent, and going on a mushroom-hunt turns out to be the best thing Prompto and Noct ever had to do in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [now also available in Chinese!](http://carlfie.lofter.com/post/1bcdce_fd5742d) thanks to c-arlfie on tumblr <3

Prompto didn’t think this was fair. None of this was fair.

It wasn’t fair how his best friend’s head was resting on his chest, and it was even less fair that Noctis’ arm was around his waist. He didn’t want to wake anyone in the tent up, but he felt like he could combust at any minute, and he wondered how his loud heartbeat hadn’t woken Noctis up yet.

Prompto was used to sharing a tent with Noct (‘I won’t carry two tents, so you’ll have to just deal with it,’ Gladio had said when Prompto mentioned his anxiety about it, and he was right. Carrying two tents just because Prompto didn’t want to be close to Noctis seemed like a terrible idea), but he usually tried to get either Ignis or Gladio to be between them - only tonight, that hadn’t worked. Ignis and Gladio had gone to bed immediately after dinner, and Noctis had urged Prompto to stay up a bit longer to talk, so when they finally entered the tent, Gladio and Ignis already took up more than half the space in it. Prompto considered just sleeping outside under the stars, but Noctis was adamant they’d have enough space.

There wasn’t enough space. Neither of them could turn around properly, so when Prompto felt someone snuggle up to him, his already light sleep got interrupted even more. And now he was lying awake, his best friend cuddling with him, and he just wanted to scream. Noctis probably didn’t even realize what he was doing. And even if he did, he’d just shrug it off in the morning and laugh about it, probably. None of this was fair.

They had been in a situation like this before, and even though Prompto had tried his hardest to forget about it, the warmth of Noct’s breath on his (way too) thin shirt brought back the memories. Memories of both of them stealing a bottle of wine after a banquet at Noctis’ home and hiding in the guest house to get drunk for the first time in their life. Memories of Noctis suggesting to play spin the bottle despite being the only two people in the room, and Prompto agreeing, even if it was reluctantly. Memories of Noctis’ soft lips against his own, tasting the alcohol in his mouth, breathing each other’s air until he was dizzy. Memories of Noctis saying “thanks for that, bro” and laughing heartily, a sound Prompto had been hoping to hear again.

They never mentioned what happened that evening, even though it had been the only thing on Prompto’s mind for at least a couple of months. Noctis hadn’t treated him differently, he hadn’t grown distant - they just continued as if it had never happened. But it had. And apparently, it was still killing Prompto.

Gladio laughed when Prompto told him about it. They weren’t really friends back then, and Gladio certainly wasn’t the kind of guy you’d run to if you were having boy-problems, but Prompto didn’t have anyone else. He could’ve told Ignis, whom he also barely knew, and risk him telling Noctis. He could’ve told Luna, but as it turns out, it was a pretty smart move not to do that, considering the whole arranged-marriage-disaster. He didn’t have any family he could turn to, so after eliminating everyone else on the list, he found out when Gladio was training alone and pulled him aside to talk about it.

Gladio promised not to make fun of Prompto’s gigantic crush on the prince, and he promised not to tell anyone, but he wasn’t really helpful in any other regards. Prompto wasn’t sure what he had expected, but ‘just tell him you like him, kid’ definitely wasn’t it. Sure, he’d just tell him he liked him, no big deal! And after that, he’ll solve world hunger and bring peace over the planet!

He got over it, eventually. It took a couple of months of changing the topic an excusing himself to the bathroom whenever Noctis just as much as touched his arm - but he got over it. He focused on his schoolwork. He was completely fine.

Until one day, he dropped by Noctis’ place to bring him a book he had borrowed. He had to go around the back to see if Noctis was in the garden because no one was answering the door, and he saw the absolute most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Gladio and Noctis were training, and apparently Noctis trains shirtless. It was a late summer afternoon, and Prompto gasped when he saw Noctis’ chest glistening with sweat, his hair tied together to a messy bun with strands of it falling all over the place, the way his legs moved when he tried to move in to attack. Prompto stood there for at least five minutes, admiring the view before he decided that it would probably be much smarter to go home and not think about the way Noctis groaned when Gladio struck him with his kendo stick, or the way he said ‘is that all you got?’, but before he could make his escape, Noctis had already noticed him. He felt like a total creep, standing between the bushes, staring at his very attractive and half naked best friend, but Noctis didn’t seem to mind. He asked Gladio for a quick break before he waved Prompto over, beaming with joy to see someone who wasn’t there to work outwith him (although physical exercise was all Prompto could think of. Just not the same type). Gladio shook his head when he saw the way Prompto was staring, but he didn’t say anything and left them alone for a bit.

Noctis asked him if he was alright, he was apparently looking awfully pale, but Prompto evaded the question and just shoved the book against Noctis. Against his bare chest. Against the shimmer of sweat. Prompto realized he was staring and just nodded and mumbled a quick ‘wanted to get this back to you’ before he took a few steps back and tried to get away, but Noctis convinced him to stay for a bit and watch him work out with Gladio, enjoying a nice cup of iced coffee (Prompto had a total of four iced coffees at the end, and Noct laughed at him. His throat was just so damn dry for some reason), and just talking about school and homework.

There wasn’t a lot of talking on Prompto’s side, and he was glad that Noctis wasn’t facing him. Gladio was, though, and it looked like he had to try extremely hard not to laugh at Prompto’s pained expressions whenever Noctis gasped for air or said something with a double meaning. (Really, though? ‘I'll show you what I can do with my stick’? Prompto nearly died when he heard that). He made up a bad excuse about having to study for a chemistry test and left early, making sure _not_ to think of the way Noct’s hand wrapped around the kendo stick once he got home.

He told Ignis after that encounter, because Gladio wasn’t going to help him anyway. Ignis laughed at him, too, and told him the same thing Gladio said. ‘Just tell him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.’ Prompto wanted to punch something, preferably himself, but the logistics of punching himself in the face to end his misery didn’t really work out.

He tried to get his distance from Noctis after that, which only made Noctis even more clingy. As far as Prompto was concerned, every girl and probably more than half the guys at school wished they could get at least one percent of the attention Noct gave him. It made his life a living hell, constantly being referred to as the prince’s boyfriend, and Noctis never once said anything against the rumors. Quite frankly, it seemed as if he tried to add even more fuel to the fire by spontaneously holding Prompto’s hand when they walked down hallways together, putting his arm around his shoulder at any given time, brushing his hand against his thigh “by accident” at lunchtime. Prompto thought about just dropping out of school and living in a cabin in the Duscaen forest, far away from civilization (mostly Noctis), but whenever he looked at Noctis’ face he realized there was a good reason to stay. Sure, he had a hopeless crush on the prince, but at least he got at least some of that love back. Not in the same way, obviously, but Noctis truly seemed to appreciate him. And that made all the suffering worth it.

The last instance of Prompto’s never ending unrequited crush ruining his own life was at their prom. Someone he’d seen once in biology drunkenly yelled ‘well, Noctis is obviously prom king, so it’s just fair we vote Prompto as queen’. He had lost by around 3 votes (which he was more than grateful for) to a girl from Noct’s literature class, and as soon as Noctis was done with the photo session, he came over to Prompto’s table. He looked like a god, there was no other way to describe it. His suit was perfectly tailored, yet he still looked weirdly casual, and his hair was styled amazingly well - whoever did it _nearly_ got it to cooperate. And Prompto looked like a complete loser. His suit was at least three sizes too big and the color of his shoes didn’t match the color of his belt (which Ignis said was incredibly important if you want to make a good impression).

The first thing Noct had said was ‘pity you weren't my queen’ with the most shit-eating grin Prompto had ever seen in his entire life, and he wanted to drown himself in the bowl of punch on the table in front of him, but he played it cool. He just shrugged it off and stared at his feet, which were suddenly very interesting to him. Ignis was right. They were the wrong color.

Noctis laughed and said ‘this place is too busy, you wanna head back to mine? I have some actual punch at home’ and Prompto nodded eagerly, but played it really cool. Noctis just asked him if he wants to hang out alone. There was nothing else going on. Just bros doing bro-things.

They drove home in near-complete silence, and Prompto didn’t really say more than a few words until his third glass of punch, when it all became a bit easier for him. He didn’t even care that Noctis had undone the first four buttons of his shirt and leaned into his personal space the entire time. What a classic bro-move.

He didn’t care that Noctis suddenly jumped up and dragged him along with him into the open space of the living room, slurring ‘we haven’t even had our slow dance yet’ before he turned on the radio to a classical station and put his hand on Prompto’s waist, his face hovering way too close to Prompto’s, who tried to hardest to keep his distance and not slam him against a wall and kiss the stupid collarbone he could see now that Noctis’ shirt got even more undone. No, Prompto kept it real cool, kept his hands exactly where they are supposed to be and didn’t keep eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time.

Noctis put his chin on Prompto’s shoulder after a while, pulling their hips closer together, and Prompto tried to ignore the friction. He thought of their ugliest teacher in lingerie, which certainly took away from the moment, but he’d rather have a (b)romantic slow dance while thinking about gross old men than weirding out his best friend and driving something between them. Although he didn’t even want the thin fabric of their shirts between them.

Noctis thanked him for the great dance and yawned, walking towards the couch and leaving Prompto in the middle of the room like a complete idiot.

‘So? You comin’ to bed or what?’ Noctis slurred and pat the couch next to him. ‘Really empty here without you.’

Prompto replayed that moment in his mind for a couple of weeks after that, so when Prompto said ‘you coming to bed with me?’ after they sat around the campfire for a while, Prompto knew this would be a long night.

And that’s how he ended up in this situation. And he knew that Gladio and Ignis would make fun of him for years if he told him that Noctis was cuddling with him and he didn’t do anything about it.

He thought of three possible solutions:

  1. shoving Noctis away lightly, or turning around and spooning Gladio
  2. turning around to full on cuddle with Noctis
  3. shooting himself so he could just end this right there and then



He opted for option d); _just lie there until you either fall asleep or he moves_ , and he eventually did fall asleep. Noctis’ breathing was very therapeutic.

  

~~~**~~~

 

Iggy and Gladio hated him, he was a hundred percent sure of that.

They sent him out to get some ingredients for dinner - Iggy saw some mushrooms growing nearby - and Gladio insisted he take Noctis with him. For protection, he said, and winked at Prompto.

So much for not mentioning it again.

Prompto and Noctis walked up the dirt road towards the trees where Ignis was sure he’d seen some edible mushrooms, and Prompto walked a few paces in front of Noct. He had the insufferable habit of always getting too close and brushing Prompto’s shoulder when they walked next to each other, and Prompto wasn’t having any of that today. It’s been a couple of nights since the Fateful Cuddle Disaster (as Prompto had been calling it in his head), and he has kept his distance from Noctis since then, much to the chagrin of his friend. But he decided that all this had to end, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Noctis to stop, because that would mean actually telling him how he feels, and that’s not an option. So he’s just going to stay away as much as possible and hate himself in peace.

Prompto turned around when he realized he didn’t hear any steps behind him anymore, and Noctis was gone. Great. He lost the prince. Perfect. Gladio was going to tear him apart.

He took a few steps back to where they had come from and looked around, but he couldn’t see anyone anywhere. It was awfully quiet, and the sun was about to set, so he’d rather get this over with before nightfall, but of course Noctis had to disappear now.

“Yo, Noct? This isn’t funny,” Prompto yelled. “Seriously, bro. Where are you?”

He heard shuffling in the bushes behind him and braced himself for something to jump him, but the only thing there was a rather disgruntled looking Noctis.

“Sorry. Thought I saw something.”

“Just...don’t run off without me next time.”

“Tss. As if you care,” Noctis said and went on ahead, leaving Prompto dumbfounded.

“Excuse me?” He asked while catching up on Noct’s brisk walking up the hill.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Prompto. You’ve been ignoring me for a week now.”

So Noctis had realized. And he didn’t sound too happy about it. Considering he could also pinpoint the day Prompto started ignoring him probably meant that he realized the Fateful Cuddle Disaster was the reason for it.

And this was where they would have to have The Talk.

“Noct, I can explain, just...I haven’t ignored you.”

“Yeah, you kinda have. I don’t think we’ve had a single conversation in the last week.”

“Of course we have!”

“I mean you and me. Without the others. You’ve been avoiding me.”

Prompto fully caught up with Noctis and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“I haven’t. Okay, I have. But...man. This is the exact reason I didn’t want to do this.”

“Look, I get it. You’re just… you don’t. You...ah, fuck,” Noctis rambled and shook Prompto’s hand off his shoulder. “I overstepped a boundary, or whatever people call it. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. I just… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making this weird.”

“What? I don’t do riddles, you know that. What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I totally get that you don’t… you don’t feel that way about me, and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Prompto squinted at Noctis, who was kicking around in the mud. He had a feeling he understood what Noct was saying, but he couldn’t really trust his ears. He had to hear it.

“What?”

“Oh god, Prompto. Seriously? I already don’t want this conversation to happen. You know what I mean. Let’s just… let’s get these stupid mushrooms and go back to camp,” he said and turned back around to continue on the path, and Prompto was once again left behind.

“Hey, Noctis! Wait up!” He yelled out as Noct began to disappear behind the trees and ran after him, looking around to find his friend in the thicket of the forest.

“Noct, seriously. Stop running away from me!”

He heard a loud sigh coming from a tree not too far away from where he was standing right now, and he saw Noctis as soon as he walked up closer.

Noctis was leaning against the tree, the back of his head hitting it softly over and over, and his arms crossed in front of him.

“We aren’t done talking yet,” Prompto said, moving in front of Noctis. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing more to say.”

“There kinda is, buddy. I want to make sure I understand what you’re saying.”

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry for making moves on you all these years, it was uncalled for and I should’ve stopped ages ago.”

“You were making...moves...on me?”

Noctis opened his eyes and stared at him.

“Yes. How have you not realized that.”

“I thought you were just really friendly.”

“Have I ever behaved that way with Ignis or Gladio?”

“Well, no...but, I mean...I’ve never seen you and Gladio alone, so maybe? How was I supposed to know?”

“I got us drunk so I could make out with you. How did you not realize I was making moves?”

“We were teenagers! Isn’t that what teenagers do?”

Noctis smiled weakly and opened his eyes to look at Prompto.

“Anyway. Great. You didn’t even notice, so I made this even more awkward. I’m sorry, okay? It won’t ha-”

Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence before Prompto grabbed his collar and kissed him eagerly, making sure to get the message across that _yes, this will definitely happen again_. He couldn’t really believe this was actually happening, and he was still processing what Noctis had just said. He hated himself for thinking so much, because he really just wanted to enjoy this, enjoy how passionately Noctis kissed him back, how he grabbed Prompto’s neck to draw him even closer, how he opened his mouth against Prompto’s and sucked on his bottom lip. Prompto let go of Noct’s collar and let his hand roam under Noct’s shirt, grabbing his waist and pulling their hips closer together, and Prompto swore he died right then and there when Noctis let out a small moan. He made a mental note to thank Iggy for wanting to try a mushroom dish today.

Noctis pulled back to catch his breath, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile at Noct’s flushed cheeks. He leaned in to kiss his neck, forcing himself _not_ to leave any love bites, and he chuckled when Noctis squirmed under his touch.

“Ticklish?” he whispered against his neck, and the reaction he got in return was answer enough. He continued to kiss Noct’s neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone, and Noctis sighed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Noct whispered and used his free hand to move Prompto’s face closer to his own again.

“Didn’t think you’d feel the same way.”

Noctis laughed at him before kissing him softly. “You’re an idiot.”

“I am aware of that.”

“As much as I’d love to continue, the sun’s almost gone down and we still have to walk back.”

“But we have so much wasted years to make up for,” Prompto whispered and leaned back in to kiss Noctis again.

“I know. And we will. But right now, we have to find mushrooms.”

“Is that a euphemism for anything or are you serious?”

“I’m serious.”

Prompto surrendered and kissed Noctis’ cheek before turning around to look for mushrooms.

“Gladio is totally gonna have to carry two tents now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written any final fantasy fanfic in 11 years. my last one was a self insert fanfic where lulu, rikku and me defeated sin on our own. i was 8 and my grandma thought it was a really good story.  
> anyway, leave a comment! or not. whatever the cool kids do these days (the cool kids leave comments because i need the validation)  
> also if there are too many commas in this story you can keep them. i'm german. we fucking love using way too many commas  
> talk to me about final fantasy. or prowrestling, if you're into that. if not PLEASE TALK TO ME ABOUT FINAL FANTASY I FINISHED IT ON MONDAY AND I'M STILL REELING I LOVE MY BOYS


End file.
